Evil Rises Again series: The Awakening
by LovelyMarauderPrincess
Summary: 19 years later, Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter, send their two sons, James and Albus, to Hogwarts; James for his second year and Albus for his first year. When Al gets sorted into Slytherin, his life changes. Will it be for the better or for the worse? Maybe both? See what happens! *Book I of Evil Rises Again series* ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter I

Chapter 1

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus' face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

ASPASPASPASP

Sitting by the window of the train, Albus kept thinking of what his dad told him earlier. He was definitely frightened as to where he will be sorted in. James had already teased him that he would be sorted into Slytherin.

Albus didn't really know anything about Slytherin, all he heard were stories from his father and most definitely, stories from his brother which were not so great.

James and Fred were now munching on some chocolate frogs that were bought from the push cart earlier. Fred had gotten Harry's card while James had gotten McGonagall's again. When it came to looking for good cards, James had bad luck.

"We're nearing Hogwarts now," James told their cousins. "We better change into our robes."

Dominique, Louis, Fred II and Molly II nodded and stood up to change into their Gryffindor robes. But, before they left the compartment, James turned to Albus and teased him, "If you get sorted into Gryffindor, I'd be proud of you, Al."

"James," Dominique warned. "Stop teasing Al. Didn't you do enough teasing over the summer?"

"Nope," James grinned and exited the compartment. Their cousin's all gave Al a sad smile and followed behind his brother.

Al had mixed emotions. He really did want to be sorted into Gryffindor but there was a possibility he would be sorted into Slytherin as well, just like his father.

"Al," Rose said as she placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "James was just teasing. You know what he usually does to you. He's your brother, you two usually tease each other."

"Yes, but, Rose," Al finally said after a minute of silence between the cousins. "This is serious. What if I get sorted into Slytherin? Would James treat me the same way?"

"He will, Al. He's your brother. He wouldn't ignore you or even treat you differently just because you were sorted into that House." Rose smiled slightly.

Al nodded but just as he did, the compartment door opened. Albus thought it was James and their cousins but when he looked up, he saw a boy his age with white blond hair and piercing grey eyes. Al recognized him as Malfoy's son.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said. "I thought this compartment was vacant."

"No," Rose said. "It's all right. Take a seat."

Malfoy nodded and sat in front of Albus. "You're Potter's kid, right?"

Al nodded. He wasn't really fond of being addressed as "Harry Potter's kid" or "The son of the Boy Who Lived."

"And you're Malfoy's kid. My father told me a lot about your father." Al replied.

"Yes, well, I don't blame my father for anything he's done. He raised me differently. He didn't want me ending up like he did."

Al nodded once again and asked, "So, what House do you think you'd be sorted in?"

Albus was making small talk. He wanted friends as early as now so that school would be much easier to him than being a loner.

"Most probably Slytherin. All Malfoy's were sorted into that House and I don't want to be disowned as early as eleven."

"Disowned?" Albus asked in shock. "Your father could disown if you aren't sorted into Slytherin?"

"Yes," Malfoy said. "I would put shame into the Malfoy name then. Although, I don't mind being in Slytherin. He was slightly joking when he said that. Father told me that the rest of the houses treat Slytherin like outcasts just cause some of the students in that house use Dark Magic. It's bloody unfair."

Albus let it sink in. Malfoy was telling the truth. It was bloody unfair.

"I agree with you." Al said.

"Your name is Albus, right?"

"Yes, and what might yours be?"

"Scorpius,"

"Well, Scorpius, it was a pleasure to me-"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Al looked to the right to see his brother glaring at Malfoy. "Rose, why are you not saying anything? His father's a Death Eater. You should know that!"

Al forgot that Rose was there since she hadn't been talking since Scorpius entered the compartment. Al saw Scorpius slip out without another word and James' glare following behind him.

"James, don't be so mean! Scorpius was just being nice." Al defended his new friend.

"You aren't suppose to befriend him. Remember what Uncle Ron said?"

"He was addressing Rose," Al said. "Right, Rosie?"

Rose, who was staring blankly into space, shook her head and said, "What? Oh, um, yeah."

James and Al gave her a confused look but continued arguing until they reached their destination.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Al asked with concern but Rose just have him a slight smile and continued walking to the boats.

ASPASPASPASP

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Albus could hear hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered on Scorpius for a brief moment before she caught Al's eye and smiled slightly. "Come along."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It had been like his father had described. He never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Harris, Marvin."

A boy with messy blond hair and brown eyes stepped up, shakily. He sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. A few moments later, it called, "RAVENCLAW!"

Marvin sighed in relief and made his way to the Ravenclaw table, who were applauding for their new House member.

"Darris, Danielle."

A girl with brunette hair until her shoulders, confidently sat on the stool. A pause and then the Sorting Hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Scamander, Lysander."

"Hey, that's Aunt Luna's son. I heard they had twins." Rose said, sounding just like her mother.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lysander winked at his brother and made his way to the Slytherin table. They were applauding for their newest member.

"Scamander, Lorcan."

Just like his twin brother, the Sorting Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!" and Lorcan made his way down to the Slytherin table to sit beside his happy twin brother.

"Weasley, Rose."

Albus knew that Rose didn't want to be in Gryffindor. There were a lot of Potter-Weasley clan from there and she wanted to be unique.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus looked at the Gryffindor table and saw his brother and cousin's in shock. They expected Rose to be sorted into Gryffindor but Albus knew better.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Murmurs suddenly filled the room. Al heard someone say, "That's the son of a Death Eater. He's definitely going to be sorted into Slytherin. House of the Dark Lord."

It was completely unfair to Al that they were judging Scorpius because his father was a Death Easter. Al could relate to him because everyone addressed him as "Harry Potter's second son."

Al was cut off from his thoughts when the Sorting Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"

"I knew it." Al heard someone from his right side, say. He caught Scorpius' eye and he smiled slightly at him.

"Potter, Albus."

This was nerve wrecking for Albus. He hoped he'd be sorted in a good house. As he sat on the stool, he saw his brother's smirking face. Al knew what he was thinking. He was teasing Al with his eyes. If that was even possible.

"Difficult, really, difficult." The Sorting Hat said. "You're just like your father. You would do a great deed in Gryffindor."

_Anything but Gryffindor._ Albus thought. He didn't want to be in the same house as his brother anymore. He decided that Gryffindor was just a house for those brave wizards and it just wasn't fair to the other houses.

"Not Gryffindor, eh? I know where else I could put you in."

There was a short pause until the Sorting Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent. Albus looked at the Gryffindor table and saw his brother and cousins looking shocked. He smirked at their expressions since they knew Al never wanted to be in Slytherin but he was sorted into the house.

Suddenly, cheers erupted from the Slytherin table and Albus made his way and sat beside Scorpius, who smiled at him. You could never guess what happened that night. A Malfoy and a Potter became close friends.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I'm new to the Harry Potter fanfiction world. I decided to write a HP one and came up with this idea. **

**Here's the video summary for the first book: watch?v=V0InbKeXs7s&feature=plcp**

**and here's the video for the characters: watch?v=TwklnfrEUZs&feature=context-cha**

**Remember this, the more reviews I get, the faster it will take me to upload.**

**The first part in this chapter is from p.758 of the Deathly Hallows book.**

_**~rednamacs**_


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

The sorting was still going on. Albus heard some names called out like Zabini, Nott, Thomas, Wood, and Nukpana, which was an unfamilar name to Albus. He had never heard of the surname Nukpana. He also found out that his name was Seth and he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

It was odd because he seemed Slytherin-like not someone who was worthy to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Scorpius noticed that as well because he told Albus that it was odd for someone to be named like that to be sorted into the house of the badgers.

Albus found out from Scorpius as well that Nukpana actually meant evil in Native American.

"We should watch out for him," Scorpius told Albus after he sipped on his pumpkin juice. "He could be dangerous."

Albus knew Scorpius was joking. He could see a slight smile behind his Malfoy smirk.

"You could be right," Albus joked along.

"First years, follow me." Joe Peterson, the Head Boy of Slytherin, said. He had raven-black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce through your skull. To Albus, every Slytherin seemed to almost have those kind of eyes just like Scorpius.

The first years made their way to the common room. The Slytherin Dungeon is located behind a wall in the cellar.

Peterson said the password to the wall and the passage was revealed. Albus and Scorpius stepped inside with amazement. It was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs.

The dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge.

To Albus' left, he saw lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls and dark wood cupboards. He also noticed that the room temperature was chilly.

Al's godfather was a Slytherin and he told no one about it. His parents didn't tell his siblings or anyone at all. They'd call him a traitor or something.

Al's godfather was Draco Malfoy, although he and Scorpius never met until earlier in the train. Al hasn't even met his godfather personally. The only time he saw him was back at King's Cross Station. Harry and Draco's rivalry ended nineteen years ago, the year of the battle of Hogwarts. Harry told stories to Al about his godfather. He hoped he'd have a great conversation with him soon.

Harry told Al once that Ginny was surprised that he wanted Draco to be Albus' godfather but Harry never told Ginny the real reason to it. It was only for Harry and Draco. During Albus' birthdays or holidays, Draco just stopped by and gave Harry Al's gift. The Weasley and Potter family (Lily and James) would get too suspicious if they saw that Draco attend one of their family events.

Albus was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't listening to what Peterson was saying until Scorpius nudged Al and said, "Did you get everything?"

"Hm?" Al asked as he shook his head.

"Joe was explaining about the rules. You weren't listening, I assume?" Scorpius chuckled when he saw Albus blush in embarrassment. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Boys' dorm is down the hall to my left and girls' dorm is just the same but to my right," Peterson said. "When you get there, you'd see all your things in your rooms." He ended his talk and the crowd dispersed.

Albus and Scorpius made their way to their dorm. The room was huge. There were four beds; two in each side and a bathroom to the left. Albus noticed that their things were already on their beds but what they noticed more was that they weren't alone.

The twins, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander were sitting on their own beds which were next to one another. Their parents were Luna Lovegood-Scamander and Rolf Scamander. Albus thought they'd both end up in Ravenclaw like their parents but he thought wrong.

"You must be Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, right?" One of the twins asked. Albus knew that this was Lysander because he was a bit taller than Lorcan.

"Yes," Scorpius said.

Before Albus could stop himself, he blurted out, "So, you two don't finish each other's sentences?"

He mentally slapped himself from stupidity. He saw Scorpius looking at him with a weird look and when he looked at the Scamander twins, they had amused expressions.

"No," Lorcan replied. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, my father said that my Uncle George and Uncle Fred used to complete each other's sentences when they were still at school." Albus said and when he mentioned his Uncle Fred's name, it was more quiet than his Uncle George's name.

"Well, that's cool." Lorcan smiled slightly. Al knew that the twins and Scorpius noticed his change of voice.

"What happened to your Uncle Fred?" asked Lysander.

"He died before I was even born. My parents said they looked identical." Albus said.

"When did he die, if it's not too much to ask?" Scorpius asked in concern.

"Battle of Hogwarts."

"He's a Weasley I assume?" Lysander said. "Our mother said that the Weasleys lost a son and a brother on that event."

All Albus could do was nod. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his bags. He was about to go to the bathroom when Lorcan said, "You don't mind that my brother and I are next to each other, do you?"

"We don't mind at all." Scorpius answered with a smile and looked at Albus, who smiled as well.

When morning came around, Albus was worried. He wasn't able to talk to his brother about getting sorted into Slytherin and Al was pretty sure James would get mad at him. It shouldn't be his fault either. James kept teasing Al that he was going to be in Slytherin and there wouldn't be a point if suddenly James wanted Al to be in Gryffindor now that he was in Slytherin.

Albus didn't have to worry about his parents. His father said it was okay to be in Slytherin as long as he didn't change. He knew his mother heard their conversation but even though she didn't, Harry would have talked to her and talked sense into her.

Al's parents were so understanding that sometimes if they didn't understand something, it was hard to believe.

Albus decided that it was time to get out if bed. He didn't want to miss his first breakfast in Hogwarts. Once he pulled the curtains of the bed to the side, he saw that it was only Scorpius left in the room.

"Al," Scorpius said. "Thank goodness you're already awake. I was about to wake you."

Albus looked at Scorpius longer than he intended to. Then, Scorpius thought about what he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I not allowed to call you 'Al'? Only your family?"

"No, no. It's all right. My close friends and family call me by that name. It seems more natural than being called 'Albus.'"

"You think of me as a friend?"

"Why not?" Al shrugged. "I mean, I don't care what my brother says. You're not like your father. You look exactly like him when he was your age, well, that's what my father said, but I don't judge people by who their parents are. I judge them by their personality."

"Finally! Someone who makes sense!" Scorpius yelled. It was like he intended to let everyone hear that but it was only the two of them in their dorm. That now got Al into asking what he wanted to ask earlier.

"Where are Lorcan and Lysander?" Albus asked.

"Oh, they're in the common room waiting for us. You better start getting ready. You don't want to miss our first breakfast here at Hogwarts and I don't want to be late for class."

Albus chuckled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As they were both walking to the Great Hall, someone ran into Al and Scorpius. Someone Al didn't want to talk to just yet.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

James yelled at them. He was wearing his Gryffindor robe and was looking at their Slytherin ones with disgust? Albus couldn't read his eyes or more specifically, he couldn't read his brother sometimes.

"What is it, James?"

"You think you can just ignore me this whole time?"

"Leave him alone, Potter." Scorpius interrupted, which caused James to get angry more.

"This isn't your fight, Malfoy!" James said to Scorpius.

"Bugger off, Potter. What's it to you that Al was sorted into Slytherin? Is there anything wrong being in this house besides using Dark Magic?" Scorpius told James after a minute of glaring at him.

James stayed silent. Albus didn't know why though. Usually, James had good comebacks that would beat even any Professor in Hogwarts but would get him in trouble. Although, Al had to admit that Scorpius was right. It served his brother right to be talking like that to people just because he's a sodding Gryffindor. (not that he had anything against them since all his family members, excluding Rose, was or is a Gryffindor.)

James looked at Albus with anger in his eyes and said, "You should be the one to bugger off, Malfoy. You're influencing my brother to use Dark Magic. You and your family of Death Eaters. You should be ashamed! Come on, Al. You better sit with us at the Gryffindor table."

Albus saw the look in Scorpius' eyes. He knew that Scorpius was about to break into tears from what James said but Al knew better than that. Scorpius wouldn't let anyone see him cry. He knew Scorpius was strong. He hasn't cried in front of anyone but his mother or father maybe.

What James said to his new friend was way low. It actually wasn't right. Al was even sure that his father or his godfather didn't go to this low level before. Well, they sort of did but Draco was stronger than Scorpius right now.

"No," Albus said cooly.

"What?" James asked.

"Are you deaf, brother? I said no. What you said to Scorpius was hurtful. I know that because you tease me a lot and sometimes, your teasing hurts. You think it's funny, do you? Well, have you ever considered someone else's feelings besides your own? Have you ever wondered if you were in their place right now like me? You should be the one ashamed! I think you should just bugger off, brother. You're better off with the Gryffindors!"

Once Albus finished with his ranting, Scorpius looked at him with twinkling eyes. He knew that Scorpius wanted to say those words to James, well, sort of. And Al was glad he got that out of his chest. He had wanted to say those things to James ever since Al had enough of his brother's teases.

"Al-"

"Don't call me that, brother."

Albus saw James flinched when he called him that the second time. Al had never called him by 'brother'. It was usually 'James'.

He and Scorpius made their way into the Great Hall. He was glad no one heard his conversation with his brother since everyone was busy talking to their new friends or even family members.

Albus made his way to the Slytherin table with Scorpius. James following behind but going to the Gryffindor table to sit with their cousins. Al watched as James sat on the chair and James' eyes met his. Al glared and broke their eye contact.

Al saw the confused faces of their cousins. Al knew that they noticed his glare to James. He didn't feel bad at all since he really needed a reality check.

"Al?"

Albus looked to his right to see Rose. She seemed to want to ask him a question. That's usually the way she was. Albus was used to Rose. He loves her but she could be annoying at times.

"What is it, Rose?" Albus asked.

He noticed that Rose took a quick glance at Scorpius and back at him. "I saw your glare to your brother. Did you two fight? Al, I know he teases you but-"

"But what, Rose? You're defending him? I know he's my brother but he deserved that. He say hurtful things to Scorpius and I wouldn't allow that. He could tease me or even say something mean to me but he can't do that to my friends."

"Al," Rose started. "We all know that you're Slytherin but you'll always be Gryffindor by heart. Your parents are both Gryffindor and my parents were as well."

"So you're saying I'm in the wrong house?" Al said but his voice had a slight annoyance. "What about you, Rose? You're in Ravenclaw."

"That's different, Al." Rose sighed. "You're the first Potter to ever be sorted into Slytherin. Why did the Sorting Hat put you there?"

Albus was basically annoyed with Rose right now. She had no right to say those things to Slytherin since he was in that house already. It seemed like all his family members, excluding his parents, hate that he was sorted into Slytherin.

"I'm a Slytherin. Deal with it."

That was all he had to say before he got up, without finishing his food and left the Great Hall. He felt a few pairs of eyes watching him as he walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This is the second chapter! I made Draco Al's godfather cause of what's going to happen in Al's later years at Hogwarts. Pleasw no flames. Please review! I would like to hear your comments or feedbacks on my first Harry Potter fanfic.**

**_~rednamacs_  
**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Albus had a lot of things in his mind right now. He couldn't believe Rose, the person who he was very close to, didn't accepted him after he was sorted into Slytherin. It hurt him that she was defending James.

As he was walking fast along the hallway trying not to break down in tears and losing his cool, he bumped into someone. Albus looked up to see Professor Darren Prince, the head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Albus said shyly.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Prince said in a way of greeting. "This is your schedule for the school year. I hope to see you excel in Potions. Don't disappoint me."

Professor handed Albus his schedule and thanked him. Professor Prince nodded and left Albus to do his own business as he walked into the Great Hall.

Albus looked at his schedule and today, he had Potions first. He hoped that Scorpius would be in most of his classes since he had no one else to talk to besides Lorcan and Lysander.

"Potter!"

Albus flinched. He hoped that it wasn't one of his family members since he didn't want to talk to any of them at this moment or any time soon. When he turned around to see who called him, all his fears died down.

"What is it, Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"Are you all right?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm all right. Just a bit irritated at what my cousin told me."

"You sure?"

Albus just nodded and looked back at his parchment. After Potions, he had Charms next. Scorpius noticed that Albus was looking at his schedule so he asked, "What class do you have first?"

"Potions," Albus said. "What about you?"

"Same," Scorpius smiled. "Do you want to walk together for our first period? My father showed me around school just about a week ago so that I know where all the classes are located."

"That would be nice, thanks."

Albus slipped his schedule into his black shoulder bag and walked with Scorpius to Potions. He was so excited to be in the same class as Scorpius although he still didn't know what his next class was.

"Scor," Al began. "What class do you have next?"

"Charms."

"I do too!"

"That's great! But I'm pretty sure for first year, we have the same schedule as most of the Slytherins. Lorcan and Lysander have the same schedule as me as well."

Once they entered the classroom, there were only two people since most of them were still in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Lorcan! Lysander!" Scorpius shouted to get their attention but it was in a Malfoy-like manner.

"Hello, Scorpius, Albus," Lysander greeted.

"What brings you both here this early?" Lorcan asked.

"No, the real question is, what brings you here this early?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

Lorcan shrugged and looked at his brother who said, "We both didn't want to be late for Potions. Professor Prince is the Slytherin head, yes, but we both haven't met him and we don't know if he was like the former Professor years ago."

"You mean Severus Snape? Al's namesake?" Scorpius asked and the Scamander twins both nodded their heads. "He died in the Battle of Hogwarts and he was my father's godfather."

"I met Professor Prince," Albus noticed that all eyes were on him and there was no way he could back out from what he just said. "He wasn't so bad. He gave me my schedule before Scorpius called me in the hall earlier. Although, I don't know what he's like in class."

Scorpius was about to add something when Rose and her new Ravenclaw friend, Sarah Gardner, a muggle-born), entered the classroom. Guess they have Potions with Ravenclaw first.

Rose looked at Albus with sad eyes and was about to talk to him when Sarah started talking to her. She gave him a sad smile and proceeded to talk to her friend.

"Don't think about her if you're still worried about the conversation earlier." Scorpius gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smile.

As students started filing in, Scorpius sat down in the front row with Albus following behind him.

"Take your seats," Professor Prince said as he entered the classroom and the Ravenclaws started sitting on the vacant seats nearest to them.

"As you all know, I am Professor Darren Prince," He said as he started writing his name on the small chalk board behind him and turned back to his students once he was done.

He started calling out names to check if they were present for his class. He called out last names starting with 'A' and when he landed on Potter, he paused and smirked.

"Potter!" said Prince suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

It was the same question Snape asked his father years ago. His father, though, wasn't able to answer the question so Albus studied in advance so he wouldn't get that mistake or any mistake at all.

Albus sighed in relief to himself. He knew the answer after he read a Potions textbook back at his house. "Asphodel and Wormwood together make a sleeping potion, it's so powerful that it's known as the Draught of Living Death."

Professor Prince was stunned that Albus was able to answer the first question. He smiled slightly and said, "Very good, Mr. Potter."

He turned to the rest of the class and said, "I expect to hear from you all just like Potter here.

"Ten points to Slytherin."

"You are here to learn the art of potion-making," He began. "As there is little wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you are enthusiastic to learn."

More silence followed this little speech. Albus saw a couple of students exchange looks with raised eyebrows. Rose was on the edge of her seat and tried to look enthusiastic. She was just like her mother, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

When Potions ended, Scorpius, Albus, Lorcan and Lysander made their way to Charms.

"Al, did you do summer reading?" Scorpius asked.

"From what we heard from Professor Prince, it's like you did. Lorcan and I didn't do any reading and we didn't plan to during summer so we didn't know anything about it." Lysander said.

"Yes, I did. I didn't really read so much at home so I decided to read one day and came across something similar to Professor Prince's question. Although, that was the only thing I learned since it got boring after a while."

"My father was good in Potions when he was at Hogwarts. Well, up until Slughorn started teaching during their sixth year and decided to favorite your father, Al."

"I didn't know that. Dad doesn't really tell us anything about his past. Mum told us that it was painful for him but he told us we'd learn the truth when we're older." Albus shared to his new Slytherin friends.

"What about your namesakes, do you know why you were named after them?" Scorpius asked.

"No, all my dad told me was that I was named after two headmasters of Hogwarts-"

"Albus Dumbledore," Lorcan cut in.

"-Yes, and-"

He was cut off again but this time, by Scorpius, "Severus Snape. My father's godfather."

"-Yes, but that was all he said. And that Snape was the bravest man he's ever known."

"He didn't say anything else?" Lysander questioned.

"No, nothing more and that was before I boarded into the Hogwarts Express."

The rest of the walk to Charms was silent. Neither of the boys said anything. Albus actually felt relieved. He didn't want to talk to his new friends about his namesakes - dead to be exact.

As the entered Charms, the Gryffindors were already there. Albus didn't have any family members in Gryffindor for his year and he was thankful for that. During Potions, he had to ignore Rose the whole period because of her constant staring and guilty look. It was annoying Albus to the core.

Professor Alicia Gilmore was their Charms teacher. James told Albus, before they started Hogwarts this year and before their fight, that she was an excellent teacher. If someone was struggling with a spell, she helps right away.

She was one of the most beautiful professors at Hogwarts right now. She was just twenty-five when she started teaching in Hogwarts; Teddy's second year. Even blokes their age were swooning over her even though she was over twenty years older than them. They didn't care though when Scorpius reminded.

"Good morning, class."

Professor Gilmore came into the classroom looking fresh like she just came out of the shower.

"Good morning, Professor Gilmore," echoes from the students in the classroom filled the whole room.

"How are you all doing today?" she asked. "Well?"

After she got more than seven nods from her students, she said, "Good. Today, you'll learn the spell Wingardium Leviosa. I know teaching in the first day isn't my thing but I'm planning to change that this year and the following years in my stay at Hogwarts."

Groans filled the whole room instead of good sighing echoes like earlier.

"Do you all have a feather?"

"Yes," echoes filled the room once again.

"Okay, now I want all of you to try the swish and flick motion," She said as she demonstrated the movement.

There were a lot of echoes in the classroom saying, "swish and flick"

"Now, with your hand movement, I want you to simply say Wing-gar-dium Levi-osa,"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"I don't like Charms!" Lorcan admitted.

"Even though the teacher is beautiful, I would never be one step ahead like the both of you." Lysander said as he looked at Scorpius and Albus.

"I'm not as good in Charms as I am in Potions, though." Scorpius said.

"As if." Albus muttered but Scoroius was able to hear him clearly. It was like Scorpius had ears like a dog.

"Al!" Scorpius punched Albus playfully on the arm.

"Ow!" Al played along with Scorpius and all four of them laughed like they've been best friends for how many years.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Forgive me for taking a long time to update the third chapter. My second quarterly exams just finished and I'm so relieved right now. This isn't as lthe as the other two chapters and I'm sorry for that as well. I decided to end here so it wouldn't be a bad chiffhanger like how Rick Riordan writes his cliffhangers (if you read his books).

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter although it was boring for me. Review below please! It'll take a faster time if you review after reading each of my chapters. I need your feedbacks. If you have flames, then don't reading my stories again and don't bother reviewing.

I used to be rednamacstand I changed my username. If you've noticed that I kept on changing usernames (my third time), I'm sorry. I can't help it!

_**~thesilverstar**_


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

Seeing as free period was after Charms, the four Slytherins decided to go to the Great Lake to relax. Lorcan and Lysander were complaining that they got Charms homework right after their first meeting in class.

"I think it's unfair that Professor Gilmore decided to give us an assignment for Charms." Lorcan stated.

"Seeing as it's the first day of classes for everyone." Lysander agreed with his brother.

"I don't mind, actually," Albus said. "I mean, I'm glad that we got free period right now to do that work. We should consider ourselves lucky since the other years don't have free period at this moment."

Al looked at Scorpius hoping he'd agree with him. Scorpius thought for a second then said, "Al's right, you two. We should spend our time doing homework so after classes later, we'd have our own free time."

Lorcan and Lysander sighed, defeated by their two friends. They couldn't complain anymore since they knew that Al and Scorpius were right.

The boys were busy doing their Charms homework. After fifteen minutes through, they were interrupted by someone calling Al's name.

"Al!" A feminine voice yelled from a distance. Albus was not been paying attention to her since he knew that voice anywhere. That voice belonged to Rose Weasley. Al's closest cousin and one of the people he's agitated at, at the moment.

"I think you should go talk to her, Al." Scorpius tried to reason with his friend.

"Nah," Al chuckled. "Give it a few more minutes and she'll get angry."

"As if she wasn't angry before." Scorpius murmured but Al was still able to hear it. Albeit, he didn't say anything about it.

Rose became more agitated that her cousin was, in fact, ignoring her. She was trying to talk to him since after breakfast earlier.

"Potter!" Rose yelled. "You talk to me right this instant!"

Albus looked at Scorpius, who's been looking at him the whole time, trying to observe if he was going to talk to his cousin. Al stood up and walked over to where Rose was standing.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Albus smirked from the expression on his cousin's face.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you." Rose said quietly for Al to hear.

"And you brought your friend with you?" Al said, which sounded like a question. "So that I would be embarrassed if I said something rather than apologizing to you?"

"Yes, apparently, both of us were doing our Charms homework as well as you. And no, I wouldn't do that to you."

"What do you want to talk to me about anyway?" His voice showed that he wasn't interested in talking to his cousin at this moment.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for how I behaved earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly. I know what James did wasn't right but you're his brother. He just needs to take time to get it all through his head. You never wanted to be in Slytherin but here you are, in green and silver."

Albus thought it through in his head. He knew Rose was going to apologize, he just didn't know what to say after the apology. Was he going to accept it and forgive her? Or reject her apology and go back to the way it was after breakfast? He surely didn't want to embarrass Rose in front of her new friend. He wasn't like that.

Albus sighed and said, "Alright, apology accepted."

"Whoa!" Albus got caught off guard when his cousin literally tackled him in a "Rosie hug". Al gave that name when they were little since her hugs were sort of a pain in the arse after they fought.

Al fell to the ground, arse first mind you, Rose on top of him. He could hear her crying silently and felt the tears on his neck.

"Rosie?"

"I thought I lost you forever." She cried, her words couldn't be heard well from her crying and her face was buried in her cousin's neck.

"You wouldn't lose me, Rose, ever. My time would be a long time from now."

"Yeah but it felt like our relationship was ruined after our conversation this morning."

"No matter what, you'll always be my favorite cousin, Rose. Don't ever think otherwise." Albus said as he stood up, taking Rose with him. Rose's Ravenclaw friend was just standing there, watching them the whole time.

"And you'll always be my favorite cousin, Al."

"And plus, I can't stay mad at you."

Rose laughed and they shared one last long hug until Al had to break it.

"Um, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's your friend anyway?"

"Her name is Abigail. She's one of my roommates."

"Why is she here? Not being rude or anything but I know you didn't tell her to come along with you just for you to apologize to me. I mean, you could do it alone. You're as brave as a Gryffindor."

"Um," Rose blushed but Al wasn't able to catch the other words she said.

"Pardon?"

"She wanted to kiss you on the cheek. She thinks you're cute and adorable."

"Rose!" Abigail yelled at her friend. Feeling just as embarrassed as her friend. I mean, would you want anyone to say that in front of the guy you're crushing on?

Albus laughed a shaky laugh and told her, "It's okay."

Abigail looked at him and smiled, "I can kiss you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to get a kiss from you." He replied and a light pink tinge appeared on his cheek. It was unnoticeable by the two Ravenclaws.

As quick as lightning, Abigail launched herself at him and kissed him on the cheek. "What Rose said was true, though. You are cute and adorable."

Then, Abigail made her way back into the castle. "Next time, tell me in advance if any one of your friends ever want to kiss me. I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

"Aww, Al," Rose giggled. "You will find someone soon. It's just that, now isn't the right time."

Rose decided to take this moment and leave Albus alone with her words to sink in. He was about to say something to Rose by yelling at her but then Scorpius came up behind him.

"She's cute," Scorpius said.

Albus just looked at him like he just got slapped in the face. "Rose or Abigail?"

"Both," He grinned.

"Oi!" Al punched his friend playfully on the shoulder. "Don't become a player when we're older or I'd unfriend you if you become one."

"You don't mean that."

"I meant every word."

The two boys just laughed at their previous conversation. Albeit, Al was serious about what he said. If Scorpius was going to become a player, he'd unfriend him. Al never liked players. Going from one girl to another in less than two weeks or less than that. If that happened to Rose and Lily, he'd beat the shit out of those guys who would hurt his cousin and sister.

By the time their laughter died down, it was time to get to their next class. "Where are Lorcan and Lysander?"

"They left to get to class early when you were talking to your cousin." Scorpius answered.

"Oh," That was all he could say as they made their way to Transfiguration. McGonagall wasn't the Transfiguration professor anymore even though she was the Headmistress. Albus knew she was going to retire soon though.

"Potter!"

"Here, Professor!" Albus answered when his Transfigurations Professor called his name for attendance. They were having this class with Hufflepuffs.

Professor Damen Auguste was their new Transfugurations Professor. McGonagall resigned from that and decided to just stay as the Headmistress a few years ago.

Professor Auguste kept calling on names until they ended with Zabini. He set the parchment with their names for attendance on the table and proceeded with his discussions.

"I believe today we will be transfiguring birds into water goblets." Professor Auguste said. "Who knows the spell for this lesson?"

No one raised their hands. No one in Hufflepuff started reading for their first day of classes. They didn't think they'd start this early. Seth Nukpana, a first year Hufflepuff student, was about to raise his hand if it wasn't for Albus raising his first.

Al never knew his intention in doing that. He never noticed Nukpana glaring behind his back. His attention was at his Professor. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"The spell would be Vera Verto, sir." Albus answered. He caught Scorpius looking at him in the corner of his left eye, smirking the famous Malfoy Smirk.

"And do you know the correct pronunciation while casting the spell, Mr. Potter?"

All eyes turned to him right then. Just like his father, Albus never wanted attention to be directed to him. He never wanted to be the center of attention even when it's just reciting for the class to get house points.

"While casting the spell, you pronounce it as vair-uh-VAIR-toh, sir."

"As it seems, Mr. Potter here is the only one who read in advance?" Professor Auguste seemed to be pleased with Al's answer than letting the class respond to it. "20 points to Slytherin for punctuality in schoolwork."

Albus never noticed the glare Nukpana was sending him even though he was three rows behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Auguste called on Scorpius, who was surprised since he wasn't paying that much attention to the teacher.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I'd like you to perform the spell," He said. "I believe you were listening to our previous discussion, or was I mistaken?"

Al never saw Scorpius like this at all. Didn't his father teach him a bit for the first day of classes? Al's parents taught him a bit of spells before he came to Hogwarts. Even his brother, helped him a couple of days ago before they stopped talking.

"I was listening, sir."

"Then please demonstrate to the class how to transfigure this bird into a water goblet."

Albus saw Scorpius gulp and stepped in front of the whole class. He never saw any Malfoy this way. His parents told him that Draco good in class during their Hogwarts years together.

He pulled out his wand and brought it over to the bird. "_Vera Verto!_" He said with correct pronunciation and flicked his wand. Right after the spell was cast, the bird turned into a water goblet.

Albus saw Scorpius' face turn to a relieved feature. He didn't think he'd cast the spell correctly in his first try.

"Ah, very good, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Auguste said with a small smile on his face. "Next time, do show that you're interested in class and not snoozing off."

"Yes, sir."

"Five points to Slytherin for having correct pronunciation in casting the spell."

* * *

"Merlin!" Scorpius said once they stepped out of the classroom. "I thought I was a goner then."

"Next time, mate," Lorcan said. "Pay attention."

"I was! Al was right beside me and I heard everything! I'm not deaf you imbeciles." Scorpius muttered the last part which got the other three Slytherins to chuckle.

"Al," Lysander said. "You're the class nerd for today."

Al just laughed it off. It was good for once that someone commented on his knowledge other than commenting on his cousin's knowledge. It was frustrating for him that he can't beat her in chess. He just laughs it off though.

Just as they were heading to the Great Hall for lunch, someone bumped into Al. He turned to apologize even though it wasn't his fault and intention and saw Seth Nukpana.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Seth sneered.

"Nukpana," Al sneered right back at him. "All I know is you're the one who bumped into me, not the other way around."

"And a Hufflepuff doing that to a Slytherin?" Lorcan questioned.

"That's preposterous! You act like a Slytherin." Lysander commented.

"Were you sorted in the wrong House?" Al smirked.

"And I think you should've been sorted into Slytherin instead for being that way. That would be shameful for Hufflepuffs." Scorpius smirked.

"My mum and dad told me rumors here spread around quickly. Everyone would hear about this in no time. Don't worry, you shouldn't be embarrassed. You should be ashamed at what you did just now. A Hufflepuff bullying a Slytherin. Watch out soon, Nukpana, you're going to get it." Albus said th last part to Nukpana while walking into the Great Hall for lunch.

That was the first time he acted like a Slytherin and it felt good to express his emotions like that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, my fellow readers! This is the fourth chapter of this story. I hope you liked this part. It's sort of boring but it'll get better, I guarantee it!

Leave me a review after! I would be happy to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading! Love you guys!

_**~thesilverstar **_


	5. ANNONCEMENT

Hey guys! I have something to tell you, I know I just started this story but please don't expect any update from me in at least 6 months. I'm sorry but something happened so yeah. I love you all but please stay with me until then! I hope you forgive me.

_**~thesilverstar**_


End file.
